Blood Ties
by grace-adalyn
Summary: Sister fic! Cuz I'm addicted. Adaline is twelve. I hate summaries, and this one is pathetic. Read it if you want yo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yall don't get too excited over this. This is going to be so random. I'm about to get very busy with my life, and I've been extremely stressed. Writing helps me with that. All I can promise you all is that I'll write when I have time. I'll write as much as I can while I've got the time. Also, I'll probably change the title later. I don't really like this one. Also, I change point of views a lot. I get bored!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

"Tell me one more time why we're doing this, Dean," I repeated for the probably the fifteenth time that day. I had my hand on the open door of Baby, and was looking over at Dean pleadingly from where he stood across from me, his body in the same pose as mine. "I just don't think we should involve Sammy in this," I continued. "Attie," Dean started, exasperated, "I've told you a hundred times. We need Sam for this." _He needs Sam for this,_ I thought to myself.

"But.." "Adaline," Dean cut in, and I knew by his tone of voice he was done with this particular conversation. "Get in the car please," he finished. Without waiting for a reply he climbed into Baby, shut the door and cranked on the engine. I wrinkled my nose in frustration and took a deep breath before following in after him.

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

I was looking out the window at the moving scenery, my mind worrying over what was going to happen in a little less than four hours. I hadn't seen Sam since I was 12; that was two years ago. When he first moved to Stanford we kept in pretty good communication with each other. That lasted about six months, and then one day it all just stopped. He stopped answering my phone calls, my texts….I was really mad at him at first, but eventually I realized that he just didn't need us anymore. He didn't need me anymore. That hurt, a lot, but I figured that if he was happy I needed to be happy for him.

"Here squirt." I looked over and smiled when I saw my favorite blanket being offered to me. I know that 14 is way too old to have a favorite blanket, but this was different. Dean gave me this blanket when I first came into the Winchester's lives. I didn't have the same Mom as the two boys. I was three when dad found out about me, and crazy shy. I used to hide under the bed when I got scared, which was a lot.

Dean got me the blanket to help me feel more comfortable, and I'd taken it with me everywhere I went ever since. It wasn't anything special; it was dark grey on top and white underneath. It was really soft though, and perfect for long car rides. I kept it in the backseat of Baby for that exact reason, and because of that, it smelled like a comforting mixture of leather and oil.

I grabbed it from Dean and shot him a smile. "Thanks, weirdo." "No problem, dork," he replied affectionately, smirking back at me. "I can literally hear the gears in your head turning," he continued. "Stop worrying so much and take a nap. When you wake up we'll have Sam with us." _That's what I'm worried about…_ I thought. On the outside though, I merely stuffed the blanket around my body, tucking some of the material under my chin. I shuffled down into the seat a bit, sighing gratefully when Dean flipped the heat on low and turned the radio down a bit. He knew me so well. I inhaled the comforting scents of the blanket, and within three minutes I was deeply asleep.

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

Dean pulled into the Stanford parking lot and turned off the engine. He shifted to look at his still sleeping passenger and snorted softly. Adaline was sprawled out in her seat, her legs on top of the dash, the blanket bunched around her small form. Her head was resting on the seat, mouth slightly open. "Attie," Dean whispered, gently shaking her. The man knew from experience that forcing the girl awake did not end well for any of the parties involved. "Wake up babygirl," he tried again. Adaline shifted a bit in her sleep, nose wrinkling cutely with disapproval. Her eyes scrunched together and slowly opened. She blinked a few times trying to get her bearings.

"Whass goin on?" I slurred out. "We're at Sam's Ads," Dean answered. I looked around and discovered that he was in fact correct. We'd arrived at the college. "You ready?" he asked, and I looked over at my brother, still working on blinking the sleep out of my eyes, and nodded. Dean jumped out of Baby and I went to do the same. I untangled myself from my cocoon of blankets, sighing in disappointment when the warmth of the covers was lost. I opened my car door and stepped out into the parking lot. Dean was already walking towards the building, but stopped and looked back when he realized I wasn't with him. " 'M comin'," I muttered at him. I took a step and stumbled a bit like a drunk before slowly walking towards my brother who was all but tapping his feet at me now in impatience.

I merely shot him an indifferent look. He knew how long it took me to wake up. "I still think we should go in another way," I muttered. "I still think you should stop watching Spongebob," Dean retorted, carefully opening up the apartment window. "Shut up," I shot back weakly. _The show was educational…_ I watched as my brother quietly entered into what was hopefully Sam's living space. "C'mon," he whispered, beckoning me towards him. With Dean's help I was able to enter the apartment without making any noise. Dean expertly pushed the window back down, and I found myself marveling at his ninjaness. For such a big guy he was able to be pretty sneaky.

He turned around and shot me a cocky smirk as though he knew what I was thinking, and I rolled my eyes. He took a step forwards, and I gasped as suddenly there was a loud crash from the broom hitting the floor. "Dean!" I hissed at him, and he smiled at me apologetically. "Oops," he whispered. _I take everything I said back! He's the worst ninja ever!_ I thought to myself.

"Your ninja license has been revoked," I said to him without thinking, and his face scrunched up in confusion. "What the hell are you…"

I gasped again as Dean was suddenly taken down on to the floor by a large figure. _Sam!_ I watched as Sam, from on top of Dean, threw a punch at his face which was blocked.

The two figures wrestled around with one another for a bit, grunting with effort. Dean effortlessly twisted around from his position on the floor, one of his hands holding Sam's neck and the other his wrist.

"Whoa, easy tiger," he breathed out, and you saw from your hidden position in the corner Sam's eyes grow wide. "Dean?" the 22 year old breathed out in surprised, and Dean laughed. "You scared the crap outta me!" That's cause you're outta practice," the 26 year old retorted. As soon as the words were out of Dean's mouth, Sam had grabbed ahold of Dean's hand and yanked. He slammed his heel into Dean's back, and then it was Dean on the floor.

"Or not," he ended. Dean tapped Sam twice in the signal to loosen his hold, and Sam loosened his grip. "Get off of me." Sam rolled to his feet, pulling Dean up with him as he went. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer," Dean shrugged. "What the hell are you doin here?" Sam repeats, and Dean sighs. "Okay. All right. We gotta talk." "Uh, the phone?" Sam retorted. "If I would've called, would you have picked up?" Dean retorted.

 _No._ I bit my lip and looked away from them for a second, sadness washing over me.

I looked back towards Sam and Dean though when I heard Sam breathe out, "Holy shit.." I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized both boys were staring over at me. I must've spoken out loud just then. "Adaline?" Sam questioned, and slowly began walking towards me.

I felt a huge, stupid urge to run into his arms just then, but of course I held myself back, and instead gave him a small, shy smile. "Hi, Sam." It looked like something washed over his face when I said that, but I didn't know what it would've been. "Look at you," he said softly. He stopped in front of me, and his gigantic frame towered over my five foot two self. He reached out a hand towards my face but stopped himself, and instead threw out his own shy smile.

"You look so much older," he continued, and I shrugged. I had grown an inch or two but I still looked pretty much the same. I didn't really look much like the Winchester side of me. In fact, the only thing I got from my father was my thick lips and nose. I had baby blue eyes, blonde curly hair, and a round-ish face. I wasn't even blessed with the Winchester height.

I asked Dean when I was younger when I would get tall like them, and he laughed and said that I would probably be a shrimp forever. For an 8 year old, thems fightin' words. I knew now though that he was merely letting me down easy. Apparently my mother was around my height, and my grand-father on my mother's side was short as well, for a man anyway, only reaching about five foot seven.

Go figure.

Sam looked like he wanted to say something more to me, but before he could, the room was flooded with light. I winced, my eyes taking a few seconds to adjust. When they did, I looked over and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She had extremely blonde hair, and was wearing short shorts and a Smurf's tank-top. "Hey Jess," Sam started. "What's going on?" she inquired, and I couldn't blame her for her confusion.

"This is my brother, Dean, and my baby sister, Adaline." I scowled when he said that. That made me sound so baby-ish! "Wait what?" Jess? Said, studying Dean and I for a second. "These are the two you're always talking about?"

What? He talked about me? That didn't make sense. Sam nodded, and Dean developed a smirk on his face. He took a step towards Jess. "I love the Smurfs. I gotta tell ya, you are completely out of my brother's league." I groaned; geez he's embarrassing sometimes. Jess let out an awkward laugh, looking completely uncomfortable. "I should go put something else on.."

"No, no," Dean interrupted. "I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Sam walked over towards Jess and put his arm around her, and Dean watched them for a second. "We're sorry to barge in here like this, but I really need to borrow your boyfriend for a second. Gotta talk about some private family business."

"No," Sam said, his arm tightening around her shoulder. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." My chest pulsed in pain a bit when he said that. He had obviously found someone special here. They looked as though they really loved one another. He was acting like she was family….what was I then?

"Okay.." Dean trailed off. He glanced at me and then looked back towards the couple. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Sam shrugged at this, looking unconcerned. "So? He's working overtime on a Miller Time Shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

I watched as Dean's jaw clenched a bit at Sam's words. He looked down for a second, and then his green eyes were piercing Sam's, his words serious, voice deep. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam and Dean stared at each other for a few seconds, Sam's expression not changing. Then, Sam's arm slowly slid off of Jess's shoulders. "Jess, excuse us for a sec. We have to go outside." The two boys headed downstairs, and I slowly began treading after them. I looked back at Jess for a second before I went through the doorway completely. "It was nice meeting you!" I smiled at her, and she shot me a sweet grin. "You too, sweetie. Sam's told me a lot about you."

Her sentence stopped my feet from moving any further, and I looked back at her in sheer confusion. "What?" She adapted a confused frown on her face at this. "What's wrong?" she asked. I turned around from the doorway and walked closer to the girl. "He talked about me?" I asked her tentatively, and she smiled at me, albeit still confused. "Of course he did. I can't get him to shut up sometimes," she chuckled.

"But why didn't he.." I started, but before I could form my question, Sam was storming back through the apartment door. "Attie, Dean says to meet him back down at the car. I have to grab a few things and then we're heading out."

"You're leaving?" I heard Jess ask Sam, and Sam walked up to her, speaking softly. I didn't want to intrude on their moment, so I made my way outside.

"What's going on?" I asked Dean while I made my way towards Baby. His head peeked over at me from inside the car's trunk, and I shuffled over to him. "Sammy's gonna ride with us for a bit," he answered, glancing over at me and then back down to his arsenal. "Oh, okay," I replied. I felt Dean's eyes on me again. He grabbed a shotgun and slammed the trunk, turning towards me. "Hey," he started, and I raised an eyebrow towards him. "What's going through that mind of yours?" he questioned in concern. "Jess told me that Sam…" I was once again interrupted by Sam's voice. "We ready to go?" Dean looked at me for a second longer before turning towards his brother and throwing him an easy going grin. "Hell yeah."

We climbed in Baby; I found myself automatically climbing into the back seat. Shotgun was always Sam's seat as long as Dean was driving. I curled up in the back to the tune of ACDC playing softly in the background, the heat setting on low, and my blanket curled around me. Baby's soothing engine was rocking me into a sleepy daze, and the last thing I heard was the very much missed sound of both of my brother's deep voices speaking softly with each other in the front seat.

 _I missed this._

 **A/N: I'll get the next part out soon!**


	2. Pilot-Part 2

**A/N: SURPRISE! I changed Adaline's age from 14 to 12. Just makes more sense to me.**

 **enjoy!**

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

The next thing I knew, Dean was gently shaking me awake again. "Whazzamatter?" I slurred. "You need to wake up and eat somethin'," he instructed me, and I groaned at the sunlight blinding me. I huffed and made to turn around, but before I could, Dean had scooped my body up from it's laid down position, and set me up right to where I was leaning against my door. "Deeeeannnn," I groaned, my eyelids slamming shut. "Don't Dean me," he lightly scolded. "You'll be starving later." I cracked my weary eyes open and squinted up at him as menacingly as I could. He raised an eyebrow at my efforts. "Terrifying," he said drily.

"Drink this. Eat this," he instructed simply, shoving a bottle of chocolate milk and a honeybun in my hand. I looked back and forth at the two objects blankly, Dean watching me, before he huffed and snatched the bottle out of my hand. "At least drink this. You gotta get something in your system." He handed the opened bottle of milk back to me and I brought it to my mouth, slowly sipping it.

Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door. He glanced back towards the gas pump to see where the gauge was. "Still takes like all day to wake up," Sam said, chuckling softly. An affectionate smile spread over Dean's face. "Yeah," he confirmed. "She's a little shit." He was expecting the girl to make a retort to that comment, and when she didn't, he turned and looked towards the back seat. He groaned when he saw that she'd passed out again, her chocolate milk precariously close to tipping over. Sam barked out a laugh that Dean ignored.

"Let her sleep a bit longer dude," the 22 year old suggested. "Little shit," he muttered, reaching back to grab the bottle in her hand. Spilled chocolate milk in Baby? He shuddered. Sam gave him a weird look but then rolled his eyes as if he knew what he was thinking.

"So what names did you write on the applications this time?" Sam started randomly. "Hm?" Dean questioned, distracted. The gauge had come to a stop, and he focused on putting everything back and closing his gas lid. "The credit cards," Sam clarified, watching his brother climb into the car. "Bert Aframian and his daughter Ava. Scored two cards out of the deal," Dean smirked, closing the door behind himself.

He looked through the rear view mirror to check on his sister out of habit before starting up Baby. "That sounds about right," the younger Winchester stated. Sam leaned down and grabbed a box of tapes sitting in the floor board of the passenger side. "Dude, you've gotta update our cassette tape collection."

"What the hell for?" Dean asked, frowning. "Well, for one," Sam started, "they're cassette tapes. And two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock!" Dean, highly offended by his brother's poisonous words, snatched the box labelled 'Metallica' out of his brother's hands. "House rules Sammy! Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole!"

"Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's just Sam, alright?" Dean pretended at that moment to not hear his brother, turning up the music of the radio. "Sorry, can't hear you Sammy. The music's too loud!"

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

I woke up when I heard two car doors slamming shut. "Guys?" I questioned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty!" Dean greeted, Sam throwing me a smile. "Whatcha doin?" I questioned, scooting towards the middle of the backseat and leaning in between the two of them. "We're going back into town to see if we can find any info on dad's latest hunt."

I nodded at his words and bit my lip, leaning back into my seat. Dean parked Baby in front of the local movie theatre in town. Sam looked out of the passenger side window and saw a young girl tacking up posters with the caption 'MISSING.' "Dean I think that's Amy," he commented.

"Alright," Dean said, and looked back towards me. "You comin'?" I nodded, and the three of us got out of the car, heading towards the girl. "Hi," Dean greeted cordially. "You must be Amy." The girl nodded, her face cautious. "Yeah.."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and this is my daughter, Addy." Sam looked at Dean in surprise when he said this, a bit taken aback, but I didn't think anything of it. It wasn't the first time he had introduced me as his daughter. I looked younger than I was, so it was rare that people questioned it.

"He never mentioned you to me," Amy commented, turning around to put another poster on the wall next to her. "We're not around much," Sam spoke up. "We came here to look for him and we're kinda asking around. You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?"

"No, I don't mind," she replied. "But I don't know much…I was on the phone with im and he said that he would call me right back, but he never did," she ended sadly, and my heart hurt for her. "He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Dean questioned, and Amy shook her head. "No, nothing that I can remember." As she spoke, her eyes bounced around a bit, and I knew that she was lying, or at least not telling the full truth. Dean taught me to look for signals that people were lying.

"Look, if you heard anything..anything at all, it could be really helpful to us," Dean suggested softly. Amy looked conflicted for a moment, before sighing and nodding.

At that exact moment, my stomach decided to make itself known. A huge growl was let out, and I blushed deeply when the three adults turned to look at me. Dean smirked. "Told ya so," he spewed out. I looked up to see Amy offering me a sweet smile. "I know a place we could talk."

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

The four of us were seated at a booth at a local café in town. Dean and Sam were on one side, and Amy and I on the other. I was busy destroying my chocolate chip pancakes. "Troy gave this to me," Amy began. I looked over to see her holding up a pendant with a pentagram in the center of it. "Mostly he wanted to scare my parents…" she chuckled, "with all that devil stuff."

I shuddered. Did that mean she didn't believe in the devil? I didn't know if he was real or not, but I'd known about monsters since I was seven years old. The devil didn't seem too far-fetched. I realized then that I had to go to the bathroom, and got up from the table. Before I could make my way over though, Dean called to me. "Hey," he started, and I looked over at him, eyebrows raised. He was giving me his big brother/dad face, and I tried to hold back a sigh. It didn't work. He made no response towards the sigh though, and simply stated, "Be aware." I nodded and headed towards my destination.

Dean watched Adaline head to the bathroom and didn't stop until he saw her enter the restroom safely. Only then did he tune back into the conversation. "….she's supposedly still out there," Amy said, and Dean questioned, "Who is?" Sam threw him a questioning glance and answered, "The girl Amy's talking about. She got murdered out on Centenniel you said?" Sam confirmed, and Amy nodded. "Yeah, like ten years ago."

Dean looked at Sam, and he nodded. "She's supposedly still out there," Amy continued. "She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up disappears forever."

We finished eating and headed over to the library where we learned that Constance Welch apparently committed suicide as opposed to being murdered. Her husband found their children drowned int eh bathtub after she left them alone for a few minutes, and she was unable to bear the loss. She jumped off Sylvania Bridge and drowned in the river. There was a picture in the article showing the bridge she jumped off of, and Sam and Dean seemed to recognize it.

They arrived at the bridge at night time. The three of them walked along it and leaned on the railing, looking down at the river. "So this is where she.." I trailed off, and Dean merely nodded. "Yeah." "Do you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked. "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.."

"Okay, so now what?" Sam seemed to snap, and I looked at him in surprise. "Now," Dean explained calmly, starting to walk further along the bridge, inspecting it, "We keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.." I gulped; that didn't sound good. "Dean, I told you, I gotta get back by…"

"Monday," Dean supplied, and I was confused. _What's happening Monday?_ I asked as much. "Right, the interview..I forgot," Dean supplied for me. "What interview?" I asked Dean, and when he didn't answer, I looked to Sam. "What interview?" I repeated. "You're leaving again?" I added on quietly. Sam looked at me with regret in his eyes.

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Dean questioned, interrupting Sam and I's..whatever that was. "You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Sam looked away from me and back to his brother, agitation on his face. "Maybe. Why not?" he countered.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asked, incredulous. "The truth about our family? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Sam took a step towards Dean and affirmed, "No, and she's not ever going to know!" Dean scoffed, "Well, that's healthy."

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turned and walked a bit further down the bridge. Sam followed, and I merely watched, gnawing nervously at my lip. This wasn't looking good….

"And who's that Dean?" "You're one of us," Dean answered, and Sam took two long strides to catch up with his brother. "No," he started, "I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

My heart broke when he said those words. You knew he didn't want to be with you and Dean, but hearing it really hurt. Why didn't he want to be a part of your family? Sure we were different, but I don't think we're bad enough for Sam to want to disown us.

"You have a responsibility to…" Dean began. "To dad?" Sam cut in, voice tense. "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Look at Adaline, Dean. She's been drug along like this her entire life. She's twelve, and she's spent the majority of her life from the inside of a cheap motel room and a car." "That's what we did!" Dean argued, and Sam roared back, "Exactly! It's not right Dean! Even if dad does find the thing that killed mom, she's dead. And she's not coming back."

This seemed to push Dean over the edge, and before I knew what was happening, he had grabbed Sam, and was shoving him up against the railing of the bridge. I gasped and ran towards the two of them. "Dean stop it!" I yelled and tried to shove his hands away from Sam. "Don't talk about her like that," Dean warned, completely ignoring me. "Dean!" I shoved again, and this time, he looked away from Sam, and down at me. We studied each other for a few seconds, my blue eyes pleading with his green. His jaw clenched and he pushed himself away from Sam, walking away.

I sighed in relief, heart pounding. Suddenly, I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. Turning sharply around, I gasped when I saw a figure standing at the edge of the bridge. "Guys!" I alerted them, and they both turned sharply towards me, my tone of voice alarming them. All three of us began approaching the ghostly figure.

Constance looked over at us for a bit, then looked back towards the edge, and stepped off. We ran towards her and I climbed on to the railing, peering over it. Dean watched Adaline lean over the railing, instinctively gripping on to the back of her shirt, pulling her backwards away from the edge. "Where'd she go?" Sam questioned, looking around.

Just then, the three of us heard the impala come on. "What the hell.."

We looked over to watch the headlights flicker on, and my heart started to beat wildly. That didn't make any sense… "Who's driving your car?" Sam questioned, sounding freaked out also. Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them. Sam glanced over towards the keys, and then back towards the car when it jerked. It jerked once more and then sped into motion, zooming towards the three of them.

I felt Dean and Sam both grip on to both of my hands with a vice grip, and then we were running. "Go, go, go," he shouted. The car was coming closer and closer to hitting us, and the boys, seeing no other choice, glanced over at each other for a millisecond before launching themselves over the railings of the bridge.

 **A/N: Here ya go! Next chapter will be out when I write it! Review if you want.**


	3. pilot-part 3

**A/N: New one!**

 **enjoy!**

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

I felt myself being propelled off of the bridge by my brothers, and then I was falling. I squeezed my eyes shut as terror washed over me. _I'm gonna die-_ I grunted when my descent was suddenly halted. Forcing myself to unclench my eye lids, I blinked up owlishly.

Sam still had a firm grip on my left wrist, and was looking down at me in concern from the bridge railing. His grip never loosening on my wrist, he carefully stepped over the railing back to safety. He effortlessly pulled me up with him, and I held on to him for a moment longer, heart pounding. "Are you ok?" he asked, hugging me to him. I merely nodded, trying to concentrate on pulling air into my lungs, when it hit me.

"Where's Dean?!" I asked, pulling away from Sam. Sam's eyes widened and he looked back down over the railing. "Dean!" he yelled, eyes searching. "Dean!" Finally, he spotted some movement near the right bank of the river. Relief washed over him when he saw Dean appear, crawling his way out of the water and into the mud, panting from the effort.

Dean grumbled as he yanked his body out of the water. He scoffed with disgust and flicked mud off of his arms. "Fuckin' ghosts…" "Dean!" he heard, and looked up to see Sam looking down at him from the railing of the bridge. He breathed a sigh of relief that he was okay, and instinctively looked for Adaline, who he was expecting to be right next to Sam. Fear washed over him when he couldn't spot her, and he whipped around and began searching the water with his eyes frantically.

"Are you alright?" he heard Sam shout, and he turned back to him, heart in his throat. "Where is Adaline?"

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief when I spotted my brother coming out of the water. He was okay; he looked disgusting but he was fine. I was confused when he started freaking out and looking around him though. "Where is Adaline?" he suddenly asked, and I realized he couldn't see me.

"I'm here, Dean!" I shouted to him, stepping on to the railing and waving to him. I saw the moment he spotted me, and watched as his body visibly relaxed. "I'm comin up!" he yelled, and after a few moments, he had reached Sam and I.

I coughed out in disgust. "Geez dude. You smell," I said, holding my nose and backing away from him. He was covered in mud and smelled like a sewer. He threw me Sam's favorite bitch face, bypassing Sam and I to go and check on Baby. "Your car okay?" Sam asked after a few moments of Dean studying the engine of the car.

"Looks like it," Dean said, slamming the hood and leaning against Baby. "That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean shouted, and you nodded, thoroughly agreeing with him. "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam said, settling himself against the car as well. "So where do we go from here?"

"I think we should go to the shower," I threw in, still holding my nose so I sounded like Squidward. "Or at least Dean should…" "What was that, little sister?" Dean said, stepping towards me menacingly. I backed away, holding up a hand in warning. "Don't even go there, Dean."

He flicked his arm, and a piece of mud splattered off and landed on my nose. I spluttered indignantly. "Dean, what the hell!" I shouted, trying to rub it off, but it just spread it on more! "Language," he said mildly, mostly out of habit. I ignored him, still furiously rubbing at my nose. It stunk like poop!

"You do stink, Dean," Sam agreed, a look of disgust crossing his face. "Alright, alright I get it," Dean said. "Let's get to a hotel so I can get this shit offa me…"

When we arrived at the motel we discovered that supposedly a man named Bert Aframian had been there before us, buying out one of the rooms for the whole month. I looked to Dean when I heard the clerk say this, and he met my eyes, nodding at me in confirmation. Dad had totally been here.

I quickly walked to the room, excitement filling me. I hadn't seen Dad in forever. Where the hell had he been this whole time? Dean began trying to break open the lock, and when it clicked, I made to push my way past him. "Hey," Dean said, putting a hand on my shoulder and shoving me behind him. "You know the rules. We don't know what's in here, so I go first," he said seriously, and I nodded sheepishly. I knew that, I was just excited.

Dean slowly opened the door to the room, and Sam and I trailed in behind him, Sam's hand on my shoulder ready to push me behind him if need be. The room was beyond messy, and it smelled a bit. I was severely disappointed when I saw that dad was in fact not in the room, and he hadn't been here in a while. There were tons of papers pinned to the wall; maps, notes, pictures. There were books thrown on the bed, desk and the floor. Sam's attention was drawn to the circle created on the floor though. He bent down to inspect it. "salt, cats-eye shells…He was worried. Looks like he was trying to keep something from coming in."

"I don't think he's been here. At least for a couple of days," Dean added, still studying the room. I noticed that there was a half eaten hamburger on the desk, and I went over to investigate. I picked it up and gagged, a major smell coming from it. Dean snorted at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Dean moved over to the wall to study some papers that were stuck to it. "Centennial highway victims..there's gotta be a connection." "Different men, jobs, ages, ethnicities.." Sam mused, studying the work as well. "What do they all have in common?"

"What about this guys?" I said, pointing to a part of the wall that had a note reading, "Woman in White." It was put above a printout of the article concerning Welch's suicide. Sam walked over to where I was, flipping on another lamp light as he went. He studied what I pointed out for a second. "Dad figured it out.." he said softly. "Constance Welch is a woman in white." "So all these victims…" I trailed off, looking at the victim's photos, and Dean spoke, "You sly dogs." All of the victims must've been unfaithful to their wives, which caused them to go insane, which caused them to murder their children. They killed themselves afterward, not being able to handle the grief. Sadness washed over me. It was messed up on all sides.

"If we are dealing with a woman in white, dad would've found the corpse and burned it," Dean commented, turning to look at Sam. Does it say where she's buried?" "No," Sam answered, shaking his head. "If I were him, though, I'd ask the husband. If he's still alive.."

"All right, so that's our next plan of action. Why don't you uh, go and get an address. I'll stay and get cleaned up." "Please," I sassed out, and Dean pointed a figure at me in warning. "Watch it, brat. You don't smell too fruity fresh yourself." "Cuz of you!" I retorted, flicking my nose in the air. Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled, "brat.."

Dean made to walk to the bathroom. "Uh, Dean?" Sam said, and he turned around, eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry what I said earlier," Sam said, looking at his brother remorsefully, "about mom and dad. I'm sorry." Dean held up a hand in response. "No chick flick moments." Sam laughed and nodded "All right. Jerk." "Bitch," Dean responded, disappearing into the bathroom. I smiled softly, happy to see them making up.

Sam laughed again, and I walked over to one of the beds in the room, trying to clear it off. Time to chill for a bit…

Sam watched his sister try and make the room more comfortable. His eyes flickered over to the mirror in the room where a large rosary was hanging from one of the corners. He walked over to examine it, where he also sees a picture stuck into the mirror frame. He smiled softly. It was his dad sitting on the hood of the impala. Dean was standing next to him wearing a baseball cap, holding on to Sam's hand who was standing next to him. John was holding a little girl on his lap. She had her arms around the man's neck and was smiling widely at the camera. Sam laughed when he saw that she was missing several of her front teeth.

"You guys called me Snaggletooth for weeks," I said, peering over Sam's arm. "You remember that?" Sam asked, surprised. "You were pretty young." "Yeah," I nodded, "only cuz I lost one of em in an apple and freaked out." Sam laughed at this. "I remember that! You wouldn't touch an apple for months after that!" I scowled, crossing my arms together. "I still don't like them.."

Sam laughed again, pushing his giant hand through my hair and mussing it up. "You were a mini hypochondriac," he said fondly, and I grinned up at him for a second, before I realized what I was doing, and remembered that I was supposed to be upset with him. My smile dropped, and I made to step away from him. Sam's smile dropped as well, and he looked mighty sad for a second. "Adaline, I…"

"What's goin on?" I heard, and looked over to see Dean exiting the bathroom. He looked back and forth between the two of us, supposedly noting the tension in the air. I inwardly shook my head and through on a wide smile for the boys. "Nothing," I denied, and Dean squinted at me suspiciously. "Can we go get ice cream?" I asked excitedly, and Dean groaned and rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Brat…" he repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time, and walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

 **A/N: I know it's not a lot, but I just wanted to post somethin.**


	4. Pilot-part 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Next one will wrap up the pilot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

As soon as Dean went into the bathroom to freshen up, Sam took out his phone and began fiddling with it. I watched as he paced back and forth, and eventually set down on the side of the bed, holding the phone up to his ear. "Whatcha doin?" I questioned, and he turned around to glance at me. "Listening to the voice mail Jess left me." "Is she okay?" I asked shyly. I still didn't really know the girl, but she seemed sweet so I was hoping everything was okay.

"Yeah, she's fine," Sam said distracted. "She's just checking in with me.." he trailed off, and I nodded to myself.

Dean came out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later, and I looked up at him from my upside down position. I'd gotten bored pretty quickly so I was hanging upside down off the side of the bed, trying to count how long it took my head to start hurting from the blood rushing to my brain.

"Dude I'm starving," Dean commented, walking over to the bed closest to the door and grabbing his jacket. He'd slung it there earlier when we came in. "Im gonna go down the road to that little diner down the street and grab somethin."

"Can I go?" I asked, flipping my body from the bed on to the floor. Dean barely blinked at my weird behavior, plenty used to it by now. "Nah, you stay here." He glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It's about time for you to take a shower anyway." "I just took one though!" I argued. "Two days ago doesn't count," he countered, rolling his eyes. "I won't be gone long. I'll bring food back so you can eat and then take one," he offered, and I conceded, nodding my agreement.

Dean looked over towards Sam. "You want anything?" "No, I'm good," Sam replied, looking up at his brother. "You sure? Aframian's buying," Dean continued, wiggling his eyebrows. "Mm-mm," Sam repeated, shaking his head, still fiddling with his device.

"I'll be back soon," he stated, and I called out to him as he opened the door. "Love you!" "You too!" he yelled back.

Dean began his walk down to the diner, shrugging on his jacket the rest of the way. He began humming Metallica to himself, and out of habit, checked his surroundings. He stopped when he noticed the police officers from earlier speaking with the hotel desk clerk. Suddenly, the clerk pointed at Dean. "Shit," Dean cursed, quickly turning his body away from the group and pulling out his cell phone.

"So come home soon, okay?" Jess said in the voicemail. "I love you." Just then, Sam's phone beeped, and he looked down to see an incoming call from Dean. "What?" he answered. "Dude, five-oh, take off," Dean commanded, watching as the officers approached him. Sam suddenly stood up from his position on the bed, and I sat up, alarmed. "Sam?.."

"What about you?" Sam questioned, and I stood up to walk beside Sam, looking up at him worryingly. "They, uh, sort of spotted me already. Take Addy and find dad." Dean hung up the phone and grinned at the deputies. "Problem, officer?"

"Where's your partner?" they questioned. "Partner? What partner?" Dean countered.

Meanwhile, Sam was coaxing a very nervous Addy out of a window. "Jump honey," he shouted/loudly whispered. "I'll catch you I promise." I gulped and nodded; I hated heights. I put my left leg on the window sill and followed up with the other one until I was sitting on the sill. I looked down at Sam from where he was nodding up at me encouragingly with both hands out, ready to catch me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped off of the window. I was free falling for a split second before large, warm hands caught me. "Gotcha," Sam said, and gently placed me on the ground. He grabbed my hand and began quickly pulling me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked, almost tripping to keep up with my giant of a brother. He slowed down when he noticed I was having too much trouble keeping up, and his hand tightened around mine. "We need to go talk to Joseph Welch. And get Dean out of jail," he said under his breath. "What?" I shouted a little too loudly, and he threw me a warning look.

Later on, we'd jumped in Baby and made our way to Mr. Welch's place. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" Sam questioned the man. Joseph turned back towards us from where he'd been walking back to his house. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping women?" Sam confirmed. Joseph just looked at Sam, squinting in confusion. Sam elaborated, "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon really." Sam took a step towards the man. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places; Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All different women." Sam stopped when he got right in front of Mr. Welch. "You understand. Different women, but they all have the same story."

"Boy, I don't care for such nonsense," Mr. Welch spit out, and began walking away. Sam followed. I simply watched the two, curious as to what my brother was doing. "See," Sam started, "When they were alive, their husbands were all unfaithful to them." Joseph stopped. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph turned around, and I winced when I saw the deep glare he was giving Sam. Sam continued though, not affected. "Once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now the spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. The man is never seen again."

"Boy what are you tryin to say?" Joseph snarled out. "You think…you think this has something to do with Constance you asshole?!" "You tell me," Sam said calmly. "I mean," the man began, "maybe..maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would've killed her own children," he denied. "Now you two get the hell outta here! And you don't come back!" he finished, and for a second I watched as his face shook from either anger or grief, or both.

"You don't think you were too hard on Mr. Welch?" I asked Sam. We were back in the car; we left Mr. Welch's house about five minutes ago. "What do you mean?" Sam questioned, looking away from the road to glance at me. "I dunno.." I shrugged, looking out the window. "I just don't think he's a bad person. He cheated on his wife but I don't think he deserves to be alone for the rest of his life…" I trailed off, and it was quiet for a bit before Sam spoke up again. "We still have to get Dean out of jail.." "I'll do it," I offered. "What?" Sam questioned, surprised. "What are you gonna do?"

"Watch and learn Samuel," I said cockily, and Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something about spending too much time with Dean. I ignored him and dialed the number. "911 what's your emergency?" the woman on the other end spoke, and I phased into my actress mode. "Help!" I cried out, and Sam glanced down at me, shocked for a second. "Help me please! I..I don't.." "Calm down, sweetheart," the dispatcher said calmly, and for a second I felt bad for tricking her. "What's going on?" "I..I heard shots.." I stammered out. "I'm in my house alone and my dad was supposed to be here but he's not.." I gulped out, and real fear hit me for a second. Dean always said to throw a little truth into the lie so it seemed more convincing.

"You heard shots?" the dispatcher repeated. "Uh huh.." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Okay sweetie, I need you to lock the door and stay away from any windows. Lock yourself in a bathroom until I can send some help for you. Do you know your address?" I spouted off a random address and hung up.

"Woah," Sam said, and I looked up at him, grinning. "That was..impressive." "Dean taught me," I said, still grinning. He smiled down at me. "You're a natural little actress," he chuckled, and I beamed at the compliment. Just then, Sam's phone rang. "Hello?" "Fake 911 phone call?" Dean's voice said on the other line. "Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." "Is that Dean?" I said, excited. Sam nodded. "Put him on speaker!"

"Don't look at me," Sam said after pressing the speaker button. He held the phone in between he and I. "That was all our baby sister." "Seriously?" Dean said, and Sam rolled his eyes at how pleased he sounded. "I did really good Dean!" I cut in, still pumped about my performance. "That's my girl!" he said proudly, and I could hear his grin through the phone.

"Listen, we gotta talk," he continued. "Tell me about it," Sam cut in. "So the husband was unfaithful. We're dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house, so that should've been dad's next stop." "Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean said.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sam continued to muse. "Well that's what I'm trying to tell you," Dean said, "Dad left. He's not in Jericho." "What?" I said, upset. "Where is he Dean? Why did he leave?"

"How do you know?" Sam questioned as well. "I've got his journal," Dean answered. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam said, and I nodded in agreement. I got in really big trouble one time when I was younger for going through it without permission. "Yeah, well, he did this time," Dean said. "What's it say?"

"Same old ex-Marine crap," Dean answered, "when he wants to let us know where he's going." "Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asked. "I'm not sure yet." "Why would dad just skip out on a job?" I asked suddenly. "I don't know, baby.." Dean answered softly. He could tell I was upset. "Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked, just as confused.

"I don't…" Dean began, but suddenly, he heard his sister scream, "Sam look out!"

I looked up from the phone and gasped when I saw a woman just standing in the middle of the road. We were heading straight for her! "Sam looked out!" Sam cursed and slammed on the breaks. I didn't have my seat belt on from when we had left Mr. Welch's, and my head painfully slammed into the dash in front of me when Sam slammed on the breaks.

Sam wasn't able to stop the car soon enough, and when Addy shouted, he looked up and gasped seeing Constance standing in the road. The car flew right threw her and jolted at the abrupt stop it was forced to make. Brother and sister breathed together heavily. "Addy," Sam started, turning to me. I was still hunched over from where I'd hit the dash. "Adaline, look at me," Sam ordered, concerned, and I groaned, turning towards him.

He winced when he saw my forehead, and I went to reach my hand up, alarmed at his expression. "No honey don't touch it," he said, grabbing my hand. "You're fine; it's just bleeding a bit." "Sam?! Sammy?!" Sam had dropped the phone in the excitement, and Dean was still on, freaking out. "Sam answer me! Adaline?!" I shook my head a bit and tried looking for the phone, following Dean's voice. I turned around a bit in my seat, and froze in fear when Constance suddenly appeared in the back seat. "Take me home," she said creepily. "Sa…Sam." "Turn around and put your seatbelt on, Adaline," Sam ordered in big brother mode. I was still frozen in shock though, and suddenly felt large hands forcefully turning my body around to where I was facing forward again.

"Put your seatbelt on," he repeated, and I nodded, slowly reaching for my belt. _There's a ghost in the back seat..there's a ghost in the back seat.._ "Take me home!" Constance shouted. "No," Sam denied, and Constance glared. The inside of the car suddenly got a lot chillier, and I gasped when the locks slammed down. Sam tried in vain to reopen them. The car was suddenly speeding forward as the gas pedal pressed down on its own. Sam tried to steer, but Constance was in complete control. I held on to the belt as tightly as I could. I wanted to close my eyes, but I was completely frozen again. Sam continued to try and open the door, and Constance flickered in the back seat.

The car pulled up in front of a house and came to a stop. The engine and lights shut off as well, and I breathed a short sigh of relief. "Don't do this," Sam warned, and Constance flickered again. "I can never go home," she said, voice sad. "You're scared to go home," Sam confirmed. Sam looked back through the rear view mirror and noticed that the ghost wasn't there anymore. I reeled back in shock when the ghost woman suddenly appeared in Sam's lap. She shoved him so hard against the seat that the seat reclined backwards. "Hold me, I'm so cold," she whispered, and Sam struggled against her. "You can't kill me," Sam gritted out. "I'm not unfaithful. I never have been!"

"Sam!" I shouted, terrified. I couldn't do anything! Constance began kissing Sam and his struggles increased. She disappeared for a second, and then Sam was yelling out in pain. He yanked his hoodie open and I gasped when I saw five holes burned into his shirt. Constance flickered into sight again and shoved her arm through Sam's chest. "Sam!" I shouted again, and suddenly, a gunshot shattered the window, startling the ghost and causing her to disappear. I looked over and watched as Dean approached the car, cocking the gun back as he did so. "Dean!"

Dean continued firing at Constance as she reappeared and disappeared constantly. "Sam, take her home," I said, realization slamming into me. "What?" "She's scared to go home!" I shouted. "Take her home!"

Constance reappeared again, and this time, Sam was ready. Sam sat up and re started the car. "Get down," he ordered me, and I readied myself. "I'm taking you home!" Sam shouted, and rammed his foot down on the gas. Dean stared as his car busted into the abandoned home, rubble and debris slamming down on to the vehicle. Heart in his throat, he hurried through the wreckage.

I coughed continuously, dust debris clogging my throat. My head had slammed against the dash again and my ears were buzzing a little bit now. "..line? Addy? Adaline!" someone shouted, and my door was opened. Dean was in my face then, hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. "Baby? Hey are you okay? Adaline!"

" M' fine, Dean," I said softly, shaking my head. "Check on Sam," I said, and Dean ignored me, dragging me out of the car. He made sure I wasn't going to fall over before running towards the driver's side. "Sam? You okay?" he yelled. "I think.."

"Can you move?" "Yeah. Help me?" Dean leaned through the window to help Sam out of the car. Constance flickered into sight again, and I watched as she picked up a broken photo frame and examined it. "There you go," Dean said, slamming the door shut. The two of them began walking towards their sister. Dean glanced up and noticed that Constance had appeared again, and she was glaring at them. She threw the photo frame down, and suddenly, a large desk was zooming towards the three of them.

Dean lunged towards his sister and shoved her out of the way just in time for the desk to pin the brothers against the car. They pushed as hard as they could, but it wasn't moving. The lights in the house flickered, and I picked my body up halfway from where Dean had pushed me to the ground, watching as Constance began looking around. She almost looked afraid?

I watched in fascination as water began pouring down from the stairs, and Constance walked closer to the staircase, looking up at something. At the top of the stairs are the boy and girl from the photograph. "Her children.." I whispered. The kids held hands and spoke in chorus with each other. "You've come home to us mommy." I shivered; freaking creepy.

Suddenly, the two children were behind Constance, wrapping their arms around her. I jumped back a bit, startled. Constance began screaming loudly, her image flickering over and over again. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and her children melted into a puddle in the floor. There was silence in the house for a second. Slowly, I picked my body up and made my way over to the puddle, curiosity consuming me. I heard the screech of the desk as my brothers shoved it away from them, and then Dean was gently grabbing my forearm. "I would rather you not get to close to that," he said, and I nodded, in no mood to argue with him.

 **SUPERNATURALSUPERNATURALSUPERNATURAL**

 **A/N: Next chapter will be out soon! Review if you want!**


End file.
